Simon Bloom and the Dimensional Chronicles
by Timetrixter22
Summary: Simon, with his 2 friends Owen and Alysha and his trusty neer omnipotent Book by his side land in the Teen titans world to help with some "minor" problems, like a maniac in a mask, a psycho girl with a bug for a dad, and oh yeah, Ravens dad, they're in trouble.
1. Fun in the Forest

Simon Bloom: Dimensional chronicles:1 Jump city

**I don't own Simon Bloom or Teen Titans no matter how much I want to. A/N spoilers for first chapter.**

In a very green town with very green lawns called Lawnville,was a surprisingly not so green boy. His name was Simon Bloom and as of a few months ago he was the official keeper of one of the Books. That's right Books as in capital B. These books while looking ordinary actually controlled the laws of reality it's self.

The keepers of these Books could give abilities to others through a process that I, temporary Narrator Censored Censored do not know, mostly it appeared that they wrote a formula, for that is what the abilities were called, with a pen from the book (one of it's many abilities) and then wrote down the persons name.

However I am getting off track, back to the point. To the wielders of the books, the laws of things like chemistry, biology, and many others could be their play things. Of course they were all much to mature for that. Well, except for Simon, I mean you cant give a thirteen year old kid a book that can make it stop raining, control centripetal force and project sound, among other abilities, and not expect him to have some fun.

Simon's own respective formulas at the moment were Gravity control, friction manipulation and space time distortion, but he wasn't the best at that yet. He also had some other abilities he gained after an adventure to the order of biology like the octopus ability to breath underwater, the octopuses flexibility, and the ability to make octopus like gravity coils.

Of course he couldn't do this by himself, and every good hero or heroine needs a good friend or two. Enter the dynamic duo, Owen and Alysha. Alysha, brave, out going, and strong willed. She wielded the power of capacity. This means that she can store and release electrical energy, another thing was that like octopi she could propel herself through the air. However since she didn't have the right organ it came out her nose.

Owen cowardly, cautious, and not at all calm he was Simon's best friend. His formula was velocity control which when combined with Simon's gravity control made for very fast(and fun) travel. His other ability was that his body contained octopus like chromatophores. These allowed him to blend in with his surroundings perfectly. Owen, while a bit of a fraidy cat was a brave, and loyal friend when it came down to it. Reminds me of an oddly colored purple mutt.

Any way, on this day the three friends were messing around in Dunkerhook woods with their formulas. You may be wondering why they would do this in broad daylight when anyone could see it. This was do to the simple fact that nobody outside of the Orders and those the woods invited, (yes invited, you cant be around this much bending of universal laws and not get something out of it), knew that the woods existed thanks to certain formulas.

Back to Simon and co. "Simon, Alysha laughed as she spoke, we have got to do this more often". "I agree" came the voice of Owen. Simon laughed with his friends as they went shooting through the forest. Simon loved ZF skating( Zero Friction) it was probably the best part about his friction formula. The three friends were currently shooting like lightning down an empty path in the forest. This was possible because Simon negated their friction thus letting them zoom around like bullets. Up ahead, Simon noticed, was the best part. After a big battle in the forest against the evil Sirrabeta a large gorge had appeared in the forest.

While the forest was healing it's self, it would take some time, so while it was, the three friends took the liberty to exploit it. "Here it comes, Simon thought. The three friends approached the edge and flew off it. Before the could even begin to lose height Simon neutralized gravities affect on them making them weightless. After soaring through the air for a few adrenaline filled moments, the three finally touched down on the ground. " That will never get old" Simon said. Owen and Alysha nodded in agreement. "Wanna go again" Simon asked.

Before either could respond there was a sound like a vacuum bag ripping and in front of them the air seemed to tear until a hole formed. Out of said hole came a floating blue book. It read _Teachers edition of physics._ " Hey Book" Simon said to his floating friend, whats up. "_Simon there is no time to talk, I need your help, _the Book replied_, in fact several dimensions need your help._

"Wait a sec, other dimensions"? Simon asked. The book did it's equivalent of a nod, "_Yes, you are aware of dimensional theory correct"._"I know a little bit", Simon thought thinking of the small bit he had seen in Alysha's sister's book _Physics for Dummies_. "_Well there are in fact a nearly infinite multitude of other dimensions and they need you. _Since becoming a Keeper of the Book of Physics, Simon had come across a lot of things normal people would find strange, so other dimensions weren't that far fetched. "How long would I be gone", Simon asked curiously. "_None", _the book said simply. "Huh"? Simon asked confusedly._ Time exists before the dimensional barrier, so when you got back you would merely have line yourself up at the time that you left before you entered our home dimension. _Simon mulled it over for a few minutes, before answering. "OK, I'll do it, but can Owen and Alysha come". "_Of course, you will need help in this endeveour, also as the dimensional lines will likely attempt to merge you, you wont be able to bring anything". _After releying all of this to his frineds Simon, looked to them expectently. "So are you coming", Alysha grinned, and Owen, though he looked somewhat apprehinsive, rolled his eyes. "Do you even need to ask" Alysha asked.

"Alright guys, you ready to do some dimension hopping". Owen looked nervous but nodded, and Alysha was positively glowing from excitement. Oh... wait that was all the electrical energy coursing through her. "Then lets go, Book do your thing". The Book shined a bright blue for a second and then with an even bigger vacuum noise,( the sound of time and space being wripped like a wet napkin) it, and the three kids were gone.

A/N OK that's the first chappie hope you enjoyed remember read and review.

P.S. Yes, that was a reference to courage the cowardly dog.


	2. Battle of the Big Three

Simon Bloom and the dimensional chronicles:1 Jump city

Battle of the Big 3

A/N disclaimer. I own nothing. At least until I invent a time machine and go back and write Simon Bloom myself

Simon Bloom, Status: Keeper of the Teachers addition of Physics: With a near mastery of his gravity and friction abilities, and a small degree of control over space time hes a force to be reckoned with. Tick him off and he can take you down down down, or up and up and up and... well you you don't want to go any higher.

Owen Walters, Status: Member of the Order of Physics: Fast talking, quick witted, and a little scared Owen is a stead fast friend who is always by Simon's side. Hes always there to offer a few words of wisdom, or a lot, depends on how fast you can get away, and since he can control speed it's self that's pretty hard to do.

Alysha Davis, Status: Member of the Order of Physics: Funny, cheerful, and not afraid to stand up for herself, Alysha is not someone you want to be on the bad side of. With her friends by her side, shes the life of the party. Just make sure to keep her away from electrical sockets, or your bill will be huge.

"I wonder if falling through a dimensional rift is like being in a wind tunnel", Simon wondered aloud. "After all they were virtually the same thing, right". "A perpetual fall". Well, there was the fact that he could see glimpses of other dimensions as he fell. And that the void was made up of colors so garish it could make you nauseous. Getting bored, Simon twisted around deciding to take a closer look at the images passing by.

A city that looked a lot like modern day England. Except for the fact that it was on fire and there were dragons flying through the air.

The next showed a strangely colored world where a tall gray rabbit was messing with a black duck. It ended with the duck shouting Duck Season, and getting shot by a bunch of hunters. Reminds me of Bug's Bunny, Simon murmured.

After that he saw a city that looked a lot like Tokyo being destroyed by a giant lizard. A group of people running from what looked like velociraptors which were then scared off by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Finally he saw a group of teenagers being chased by a monster before it was caught in a trap. The last he saw of that was a sniggering brown dog that looked like a great Dane, and then even weirder, he thought he saw it talk.

But that was ridiculous dogs didn't talk, did they. After that thought he promptly smacked himself in the forehead, why should he be surprised by talking dogs, he knew people who could literally make 2+2 = .

Glancing around, Simon quickly spotted Owen and Alysha. Alysha was flying around laughing and having a blast. Owen... Owen was doing a very masterful rendition of an armadillo.

Suddenly Simon heard the familiar voice of the book in his head. _We are about to appear at our destination Simon. __OK, t__hanks book, _Simon thought back. "Guys were about to land" he called to his two friends. Alysha pouted, and Owen looked to the … the... swirling rainbow void above and thanked... Someone, I don't know, I'm kind of new at this. One by one the three children felt a tingling feeling and disappeared.

With a flash the three children reappeared in what appeared to be a bank. That wouldn't have been to bad if it wasn't for the fact that there were three large creatures destroying the place. "So this is what the Book meant by trouble" Simon said. "whyisitalwayssomethingscary" Owen shot out in his nigh incomprehensible way. "This is gonna be fun" Alysha cackled.

Standing in front of the three formula powered children were three odd creatures. One of them was made of stone and had glowing red eyes. Another had multiple green eyes filled with liquid, it appeared to be made of a sludge of some sort. The last one looked like a red computer chip surrounded by a large electrical golem. "Alright guys, lets get em" Simon yelled. The three friends charged at the monsters.

_Elsewhere _

_"_Titans there's trouble at the city bank, three villains are attacking, lets go" cried a black haired youth wearing a very strange out fit of green pants, a cape, a red shirt, and yellow belt.

Simon vs. Cinderblock

Charging Simon threw one of his gravity coils around the stone giant, and threw him into the wall. The giant quickly recovered though, and charged at Simon. Quickly muttering a hasty formula, Simon leaped up onto the ceiling. Sending out two more coils he smashed against the giant, blowing him back. The giant, after recovering, lifted up a large chunk of rock, but before he could use it Simon activated his second formula, and used it to increase the rocks friction 100 fold. When the giant moved to throw it, it threw it's self forward instead. Using his formula once again Simon stuck the downed giant to the ground. Deciding to end the battle, Simon used an old trick he created while fighting Sirrabeta, and made the creature the center of gravity for the surrounding area. The creature was pummeled by pieces of stone, and metal, and it was quickly buried under the rubble.

Owen vs. Plasmeus

At first, Owen was scared of the strange reddish creature. Especially when everything he threw at it just sunk into it's sludgy skin. Then it started sending it's sludge at him, but he through the use of his velocity formula he kept zooming away. Needing a place to think Owen brought a large amount of rubble in front of him and activated his chromatophores.

Observing the strange creature in front of him, Owen figured out exactly how to beat it. Waiting for the right moment Owen threw a chunk of rock at the creature and waited for it to come at him. When it arrived, Owen flung himself out of reach, and then promptly reversed his formula on the creature, and robbed it of all momentum. When it smashed into the wall he quickly condensed it into a large ball, and smashed it into the ground.

Alysha vs Overload

Technically Alyshas fight can't really be called a fight. I mean you pit a girl who absorbs and discharges electrical energy, and a monster made of electricity, and you have a pretty clear victor. Alysha, after sizing up her opponent, boredly walked up to the creature and stuck her hand in it's gut. Immediately Overload started to shrink, the creature, after giving it's equivalent of a wail, bolted away from her.

Afterward, whenever she tried to get close to it it would run away. Finally getting fed up with it, Alysha pointed her head at the creature, and, with a large gust of wind, rocketed towards it, thanks to her octopi ability to propel herself.

Lodging herself into the creatures body she vigorously drained it of it's energy until all that was left was a small computer chip which she then crushed under her shoe.

"Well Simon said, that was fun". "Maybe for you two, but mine didn't even put up a fight" Alysha muttered. "I'm just glad it's over" Owen spoke relieved.

At that moment their was the sound of air slicing and three small disks hit the ground in front of them without warning. This was mostly due to Simon being to distracted to read the gravitational fields around them, Owen being too relieved that it was over to feel the velocity of them, and Alysha to upset about her fight to feel their electrical chargei.

With a loud explosion the three friends were knocked unconscious and were quickly picked up by five other teenagers.

In a dark chamber filled with computer screens, a man in an orange and black mask began to plot, and ponder how the arrival of these newcomers would affect his plans.

And cut, print it, that's a rap people.

_Next time Simon and co. wake up captive, what is Slade planning, will the Titans trust them, why am I asking _you_ questions to _my_ story._

TT22 is out.

Remember read and review, or else I'll have Simon stick you to the back of an angry bear.


	3. A Terrible Interrogation

Simon Bloom and the dimensional chronicles:1 Jump city

A/N disclaimer. I own nothing. But soon I will use Simons book of physics to go back in time ,and TAKE OVER THE WORLD BWAHAHAHAHA. And by that I mean umm... ahh... you didn't hear anything

Interrogations... Kind of... sort of... not really

The first thing Simon noticed when he woke up was that he was very uncomfortable. The second was that he was stuck on a metal table, and that Alysha and Owen were on similar tables next to him. The third thing he noticed was that there was a weird green colored teen that was deeply intruding into his personal bubble.

" Can I ask what your doing" Simon asked. The Teen shrieked in surprise. " Robin, the teen shouted, this one's up". There was a sound of running feet and then the door to the room opened. Four other people walked in.

One of them looked like a walking hardware store. The other seemed to be a big fan of purple as even her hair was a dark shade of it. Another looked a bit like tangerine. The last one looked like he was very fond of wearing a Halloween costume all year long.

Next to him Owen and Alysha woke up. "Where are we" Alysha asked, Owen just kind of mumbled incoherently. "I have no idea" Simon replied.

The Halloween one glared at him. "Alright he said, who are you three, and what are you doing here" the boy glared at him. This glare, while intimidating on almost anyone else, just looked comical on him. Simon, Owen ,and Alysha burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing" he shouted. "Because of your outfit", Owen wheezed through his giggles. A dark cloud seemed to spring up around Halloween guy ,and he got a depressed look.

The orange one came forward to comfort him. "It's OK Robin". "Yeah, your outfits not that dorky looking, "the hardware store one said. Simon could see though, that his fingers were crossed behind his back. Cheering up, the one they called Robin repeated, " Who are you three, and what were you doing at the bank". Deciding to get this over with, Simon was about to reply when Alysha blew her top in her most dangerous way, the quite kind.

" So, she said with a chilling calm, you want to know who we are". Robin nodded, "Then why. Alysha said, her voice rising, DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK US THAT AT THE BANK". The group all looked sheepish except for the purple haired one who merely said, " I told you so".

Suddenly Simon realized something, "Where's my book" he asked the teens.

The green one smirked, " you mean this one", he said pulling the Book out of a cabinet. "Yes" Simon said through clenched teeth, "that's the one". "What's so important about this book," Robin asked, "It'snoneofyourbusiness" Owen rattled out. "Huh" the five teens said in unison.

"Anyway, robin said, well just find out the hard way then". "Cyborg" he said, "break the lock please". Pulling out a wide vary of sharp and expensive looking tools,"sure thing Robin" Cyborg said, trying to physically pull the book open. After that failed, he tried break the lock with pliers. A wide variety of broken tools and finally a diamond cutter followed soon after.

"Starfire, can you open it", Cyborg asked the orange one. " Of course, Starfire said. Fifteen minutes passed, and they still had no luck. The one called Beast Boy tried to crawl into it, and then turn into something bigger to force it open, but couldn't find anyway in, it was sealed tight.

"Raven, you try" Beast boy asked. The purple haired one sighed then chanted a strange set of words. The Book was quickly surrounded by a black energy that persisted for about five minutes before fading away, and the girl shook her head. Through out all of this Simon and the others were smirking at the teens attempts.

It was at this point that Simon decided to break free. Using his octopi like flexibility he bent and twisted his arms and legs out of their shackles. Simon then turned to help Owen and Alysha, but discovered they had already freed themselves.

Stretching, and sliding his arms and legs back into their natural positions, he walked behind the 5 talking teens and tapped the green ones shoulder. Beastboy turned to wave him away before realizing who it was. AHHHHH! The others turned to see that their prisoners had gotten out of their restraints. Before any of them could attack though, Simon wrapped his gravity coils around them and threw them against the wall.

"Now", he said, "can we talk civilly. After receiving a nod from Robin he gave them a brief run down of why they were there, minus the dimensional part. It was then that Robin asked if he could see their abilities in action. After replying yes, they group went out to the training grounds.

Even after editing I dont like this ending.

Next Time Simon and Co. show the Titans what they can do .

R&R TT is out.

P.S. Reviews make me write faster.


End file.
